Unprofessional
by SushiBomb
Summary: Munakata couldn't help but let his mind wander when he's alone with Suoh. And on the other side of things, Munakata was being a hypocrite, but Suoh much preferred Munakata acting on his own needs and desires instead of what regulation dictated. Mikorei/Reimiko. Rated T for content. Enjoy!


A/N: Yet another tumblr prompt: _Basorexia- the overwhelming desire to kiss_

pairing: Mikoto x Munakata / Munakata x Mikoto

warnings: yaoi, content

Revised 02/14/13

Disclaimer: Sushibomb does not own [K] Project. This fic was written solely to entertain.

* * *

Unprofessional

* * *

Munakata liked to think of himself as a professional man. He had a reputation to uphold, both as the Blue King as well as the captain of Scepter 4, and he strove to maintain a certain level of respectability among his subordinates.

And yet, with each word he uttered, Suoh dragged that so-called professionalism through the proverbial mud.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't make a habit of going down to the cell quarters to visit Suoh; they were rivals first and foremost, and not that he had to explain himself to anyone, but he knew if he was seen going down there more often than necessary, people would start talking. But as of late, Suoh's jail cell was becoming the only place in the headquarters where he could find a few minutes of solice. To let his hair down, so to speak.

He knew that Suoh didn't mind him coming down at all, because Munakata, in exchange for a few minutes of reprieve from his overwhelming load of responsibilities, was quite generous with his cigarettes. And in exchange for a few cigarettes, Suoh was equally generous with his words. Although, if asked what they were discussing at that very moment, Munakata would've been at a loss for words.

He was more interested in watching Suoh _talk_ then listening to anything he was saying.

More specifically, he was quickly finding himself enraptured with the subtle but strangely sensual way Suoh's lips moved when he spoke, when he took a drag from his cigarette, when he exhaled, when he did nothing.

Suoh was saying something right then, but his words sounded muffled, as if Munakata was listening to him through a puddle of water. His deep voice was like a faint purr in the background; a pleasurable sound to Munakata's ears, as it only seemed to add to the frustratingly attractive movements of Suoh's lips.

They weren't necessarily nice lips. They weren't too thin, but just plumped enough to settle comfortably on Suoh's face. And they were chapped slightly.

They weren't classically kissable lips by any means, but with every passing second and every drag of their respective cigarettes, Munakata noticed that his urge to shift closer to the Red King ws growing. It seemed that Suoh had finished speaking; the red-haired man was leaning comfortably against the wall, his eyes shut with his cigarette dangling from his lips. The thin, white tendrils of smoke rising from the cigarette drifting around him only seemed to increase the Red King's allure at that moment.

Munakata wondered to himself what it would be like to kiss Suoh.

Would he even allow it?

Would he push him away?

Or would he lean in and kiss him back?

Suoh was so unpredictable, all three were viable responses.

Munakata trailed his gaze over Suoh's profile. Down from the shock of blazing red hair, down his forehead and nose, before settling on his lips once again. He imagined himself standing calmly and walking over to Suoh; gingerly plucking the half-finished cigarette from his lips and replacing it with his own lips.

It would be warm, that was certain. Suoh radiated heat like embers in a flame. It was a heat that Munakata wouldn't have minded being completely enveloped in, if it meant satisfying his curiosity and need.

He imagined pressing himself against Suoh, chest to chest, cupping his face gently as he tilted his head further to the side, deepening the kiss. He could almost hear the sharp inhale from Suoh when he gave his hair a firm yank, his fingers entangling themselves in Suoh's mess of hair, adding further to its dishevelment. Suoh would've pulled him against him if he were able, but with his hands cuffed, he could only respond to Munakata's advances.

Munakata's lips curled into a pleased smirk.

The thought of Mikoto Suoh in a position of forced submission on its own was enough to cause a pleasurable warmth to radiate through his body, that warmth pooling in his lower stomach. He had never given much thought to it before, but now, he wondered briefly as he continued to let his mind wander, if perhaps he was falling victim to what people called 'sexual frustration'.

His little daydream, now well past the point of just kissing and touching, was frustrating enough as it was.

"Got something on your mind, Munakata?" The familiar drone of Suoh's low voice entered his ears suddenly. Munakata didn't even try to suppress the faint shiver up his arm when Suoh said his name. Suoh didn't talk, he _purred, _and Munakata realized that his heart rate had spiked considerably the second Suoh opened his mouth.

"What makes you say that, Suoh?"

Suoh shrugged. "Nothin' really, just looks like you wanna say something." Suoh's eyes drifted to his, a knowing smirk tugging at those frustratingly kissable lips. Everything about the situation was frustrating. "Or _do_ something."

Munakata pushed his glasses up. "I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"Hn." A low chuckle. "Come on, Munakata." Suoh began, shifting to sit at the edge of the cot, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

If it had been anyone else, they would've been a sputtering mess at the unspoken implication. Munakata was fairing no better at the moment. His face felt unusually warm, and he was sure that that was his own heartbeat he could hear ringing in his ears. His adrenaline was beginning to surge.

And Suoh was just sitting there, cool as a cucumber.

Munakata's lip twitched. This little role reversal of theirs...it was somewhat...

_...irritating._

But even so, the space between them gradually became smaller and smaller, until finally he was looming over Suoh, staring down at him in pensive silence. Suoh was staring right back up at him, his golden eyes twinkling with faint amusement.

Munakata liked to maintain that he was a reputable, professional man.

A pair of lips pressed against his, lingering briefly, tentatively, before pulling away.

And Suoh was the only one who called bullshit.

Munakata didn't pull away from Suoh, however; instead hovering over him, his hand inching slowly towards Suoh's face, itching to cup it.

It was laughable when he thought about it. _Everything_ about Munakata and Scepter 4 was laughable to him. They claimed that their cause was 'pure'; it was their slogan, in fact.

A finger ghosted over his lips. He bit it teasingly.

...And yet, he wondered if it could be considered hypocrisy on Munakata's part to be down there with him. In a sense, he was in direct violation of his own code.

Munakata kissed him again. It was different this time, however. It was feverish and desperate, as if he had been holding himself back for a long time. Which, considering that it was Munakata, perhaps he had been.

Munakata pushed him down onto the cot, using a hand to brace himself over Suoh's prone form. The other was buried in Suoh's hair. Suoh smirked against Munakata's lips at the sound and feel of the Blue King's light sighs and groans against his mouth. After a moment, Munakata pulled away once again, drifting down to Suoh's collarbone and biting him hard as he slid a cool hand up his shirt. He heard Munakata laugh to himself at the feeling of Suoh's flat stomach tensing under his touch.

It was hypocritical of Munakata, but Suoh rather liked that.

He liked seeing Munakata acting on his own whims, instead of what regulation called for. To set aside rules and order to sate his own needs and personal deviances.

The hand on his stomach drifted lower and lower until he heard the sound of his belt unbuckling.

And Munakata was certainly much more deviant then he let on. Not that Suoh was necessarily complaining about it.

"Isn't this a little unprofessional for the captain of Scepter 4?"

Munakata laughed against his neck. The sound of leather against fabric made Suoh's hips shift with anticipation.

"You're rubbing off on me, Suoh."

The belt fell to the floor.

* * *

I may or may not make an explicit version for this fic some time in the near future, because I'm long overdue for some Mikorei smut man.

But for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
